Reminiscence: whitE chrysanthemum
by FluoxetineHcl
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu…" "Meski ingatan itu tidak pernah kembali… Perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang…" - Sebuah fiksi singkat satu babak mengenai Ignis Scientia, yang kembali jatuh cinta kepada kekasihnya meski memori tentangnya telah dihapus dari dunia. / Ignis Scientia x OC


**REMINISCENCE: Whit[E] Chrysanthemum**

Continuation of E Ending of Reminiscence, exclusive only in Bahasa!

Semoga yang belum baca pun dapat mengerti oneshot ini.

Warning: Implicit intercourse activity because b̶o̶q̶e̶p̶ pleasure is lyfe

* * *

"Mengapa kau menangis? Apakah kau membenci nama itu?"

"Tidak… Aku… sangat menyukainya…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… Sangat…"

"Tapi kau…"

"Ignis…"

"Ya?"

"Panggil lagi... namaku…"

"..."

"..."

"... Eira."

* * *

Permata hitam itu merefleksikan kilau emas dari cahaya mentari yang memenuhi dunia, biru tanpa batas yang cerah, serta putih lembut yang bergerak terbawa angin dengan perlahan. Suara tawa dari tiga anak kecil yang duduk di balik tenda besar berpancang kayu tak berbilik menarik pandangnya, beralih dari langit menuju ke temaram dan bayang. Seorang pria pirang di hadapan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya, membuat ketiganya tertawa geli, dan memintanya untuk memberikan cerita lain.

Senyuman kini menghiasi wajah wanita yang menatap pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Dunia ini memang masih rapuh, belum sepenuhnya terobati setelah satu dekade tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Namun jika suara tawa anak-anak itu selalu memenuhi udara, maka masa depan pun akan tetap ada, bukan?

Kemudian setelahnya mereka mulai menggambar, dengan serius, bahkan salah satunya hampir menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke atas kertas di meja. Ia menatap gambarnya dengan lekat, hingga matanya dibawa terlalu mendekat ke kertasnya. Pria pirang itu kemudian menepuk pundak anak itu, menasihatinya lembut agar tidak melihat terlalu dekat, memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa nanti matanya akan rusak, sembari menunjuk pria pirang kusam berkacamata yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, seraya melirik pria yang dimaksud, yang kini mendelik tanpa ekspresi ke arah sahabatnya. Pria bermata hijau itu segera mengembalikan kembali pandangannya ke lawan bicara di hadapannya, sudah beberapa belas menit keduanya berbicara dengan serius. Entah apa yang dibicarakan keduanya, mungkin mengenai keamanan, suplai, atau medis. Suara mereka tak terdengar, tertutup oleh celotehan anak-anak, yang meski disibukkan oleh kegiatannya, tetap menggerakan bibir mereka, berceloteh riang sambil mengomentari gambar yang mereka buat satu sama lain.

Ketika angin berhembus, rambut hitam dan panjang milik wanita itu terayun lembut, menari kecil hingga akhirnya kembali terhenti saat angin telah pergi. Kini tatapannya kosong, tidak terpaku pada apapun, membiarkan kehampaan memenuhi benaknya, meski keduanya dibiarkan menatap sosok tegap yang kemudian bergerak mendekatinya.

"Eira, maaf menunggu." ketika suara dari pria itu menghampiri telinganya, memanggil namanya, wanita itu mengangkat dagunya, menaikkan pandangnya ke arah pria dengan rambut pirang kusam itu. Ignis Scientia, kanselir baru yang diangkat secara pribadi oleh kedaulatan raja Lucis, yang tidak dibantah oleh semua pengikutnya.

Satu hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari liburnya, namun terkadang beberapa hal terlalu mendesak, sehingga Ignis harus singgah sejenak ke kamp pengungsian yang tidak jauh dari istana. Beruntung keduanya telah selesai menyantap hidangan makan siang di restoran milik Takka—yang baru saja dibuka setelah akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk menjadi penduduk Insomnia—, maka pekerjaan mendadak itu tidak terlalu mengganggu keduanya.

"Ignis…" bisikan serak dari Eira terdengar begitu pelan. Setelah dua tahun tertidur panjang, berbicara masih terasa sangat sulit baginya, sehingga yang dapat ia keluarkan dari tenggorokannya hanyalah bisikan—yang lemah dan parau, "...aku lelah."

* * *

"Suatu saat… Apakah mungkin kau ceritakan padaku, segalanya tentang dirimu?"

* * *

Ketika ia membuka matanya, yang diinginkannya hanyalah kematian. Meski kini segala harapannya telah dikabulkan, meski tiap hari-harinya diwarnai oleh kilau hijau dari orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengacaukan benaknya, mengoyak jiwanya, membuatnya rapuh, terpuruk, sehingga hari-harinya yang seharusnya berwarna menjadi monokrom dan kelabu. Lalu yang ia lakukan adalah menangis, terisak dalam takut dan gundah.

Ia ingin berlari, mengambil bilah pisau, menyayat lengannya, dan menenggelamkan dirinya di samudra kelam. Ia ingin mencekik lehernya, menghentikan napas dan detak jantungnya. Namun kedua kakinya lumpuh, tidak dapat membawa tubuhnya untuk mewujudkan tindakannya. Kalaupun ia angkat kedua tangannya, yang ia dapatkan hanya lemah dan getar yang tak berujung.

Hingga akhirnya ia hanya memutuskan untuk menangis sesenggukan, menciptakan jejak kepedihan di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Ia berteriak di atas tempat tidurnya, tanpa mengerti apa yang kini merasukinya. Ia kacau, hancur, dan rusak.

"Eira?!" derap langkah terburu-buru terdengar mendekat, menghampiri sosok wanita yang kini duduk dan berteriak histeris di ranjangnya.

"Eira?! Eira… tenanglah… tenanglah…" pria pemilik rambut pirang kusam itu memeluk Eira, wanita yang kini menangis dan meraung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Eira seperti ini, seringkali wanita itu terbangun dalam tangisan, berteriak lemah, dan mengerang pilu.

Tanpa pria itu tahu, pecahan jiwa wanita itu tidaklah utuh, hilang sebagai bayaran untuk mengembalikan permata hijaunya. Pria itu tidak mengetahuinya, bahwa penglihatannya dikembalikan dengan pengorbanan dari wanita itu. Terlalu besar, sehingga pemilik surai hitam panjang itu kini lumpuh, tak mampu menggerakan kedua kakinya, dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar tiada henti, dan suara yang setengah bisu. Wanita itu telah menghancurkan waktu, mengubah takdir dimana cahaya terenggut dari bola mata hijau milik pria itu, sehingga kini ia tidak perlu menderita dalam kegelapan abadi. Pria itu juga tidak tahu, belum tahu, bahwa eksistensi wanita itu terhapus dari memori dunia, sebagai bayaran dan sebagai kutukan karena perbuatannya. Hanya demi keindahan hijau yang terenggut dari keduanya.

Kini jiwa wanita itu semakin rapuh, hancur sedikit demi sedikit, merenggut kesadarannya dan pikirannya. Kini yang diinginkan oleh permata hitam itu hanyalah kematian. Kematian.

"Eira…" hanya namanya yang tersisa, terucap, dan diberikan oleh yang dulu adalah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang kini melupakan segala kenangan tentang dirinya, yang memberikan nama itu kembali kepadanya, meski tidak ada satupun memori yang membekas di hidupnya.

* * *

"Hei Eira…

"Ternyata aku masih terusik… dengan dua kata yang kau ucapkan padaku di hari itu…

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau tak ucapkan lagi kepadaku?"

* * *

Eira terdiam, mengamati kartu berwarna putih di genggamannya. Hari ini ia memutuskan, bahwa ia ingin menceritakan segalanya kepada Scientia. Kesadarannya semakin hari semakin pudar, emosinya semakin tidak terkontrol. Di satu saat, ia hanya bisa menangis, meraung, berpikir untuk menemui kematian. Di satu saat, ia hanya bisa menatap hampa, ke arah langit-langit muram, ke arah jendela berdebu, atau ke meja makan kosong tempat tinggalnya kini, bersama Scientia. Namun kali ini, ia dapat menghela napas dengan baik, dapat berpikir tanpa kelam kabut yang menghalangi benaknya.

Tidak ada yang mengenalnya, tidak ada yang mengingatnya, ia sendirian, tidak memiliki seorangpun yang mau merawatnya—dirinya yang kini lumpuh dan cacat. Hanya Scientia, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya, yang bersikeras untuk berada di sisinya, sambil sesekali melontarkan pengharapan agar suatu saat Eira dapat menceritakan tentang dirinya dan kisah di antara keduanya.

Belas kasih dewa memang diberkahkan untuknya, sehingga Eira yang seharusnya mati, mampu kembali menghela napas, membiarkan jantungnya tetap berdetak, memompa kehangatan yang dibawa oleh darahnya menuju ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun tidak ada jaminan bahwa jiwanya akan bertahan lama, mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia akan kehilangan segalanya, mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan terlelap lagi untuk selamanya.

Kini suara telah kembali ke sisinya, dan kesadaran dengan jernih memenuhi pikirannya. Ia bertekad, malam ini, ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka, maka ia ingin tuturkan kisahnya, yang selama ini selalu diminta oleh permata hijau kesayangannya.

Tidak begitu lama hingga akhirnya kenop pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang kusam yang tersisir rapi ke belakang, dengan satu untaiannya yang terjatuh lembut ke dahi. Hijau dibalik kacamata itu menatap ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan, pesona, dan kasih sayang.

Rasa tenang memenuhi benak Ignis, dikala mutiara hitam itu merefleksikan sosoknya, tanpa tangisan, tanpa sorot kepedihan. Terlebih, kini sudut bibir tipis itu terangkat, membentuk senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Beberapa malam terakhir ini rasanya seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Eira terus menangis tanpa alasan, dan tetap begitu hingga akhirnya ia harus memeluknya, mengusap kepalanya lembut, dan membiarkannya terlelap di dadanya. Terkadang, Eira hanya membuka matanya dengan kosong, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa bisa merespon apa yang ia katakan.

"Akhirnya... kau kembali…" Eira mendorong kursi rodanya pelan, menghampiri Ignis yang juga tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ignis membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan hingga akhirnya jemari panjangnya menyentuh pipi lembut milik Eira.

"Mau makan malam apa?" hijau itu bertemu hitam milik Eira, memancarkan perasaan sayang meski memorinya telah menghilang. Pria itu tetap jatuh cinta, terperangkap dalam mantra tak terlihat dari penyihir di hadapannya.

Penyihir itu muncul dua tahun lalu di tengah ruang takhta, dari atas lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang menyala-nyala. Tubuhnya penuh dengan gores dan darah, dengan tertatih ia menyeret langkahnya, menghampiri Ignis yang kala itu waspada, bersiap menarik belatinya, memposisikan dirinya untuk melindungi raja yang duduk di belakangnya. Saat itu ia tidak mengenalinya, tidak mengerti mengapa permata hitam itu berkata lembut, menuturkan namanya, _"Ignis…," _berulang kali, bersama dengan pedih.

Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa wanita di hadapannya saat itu mengucapkan dua kata yang kemudian menusuk relung hatinya, membuatnya tercekat, mengacaukan jiwanya. _"Aku mencintaimu…"_

Hingga kemudian, Ignis kembali disiksa oleh rasa sakit di kepalanya, selalu begitu setiap ia berusaha mencari sosok wanita itu dalam kenangannya, dalam serpih-serpih memori yang tidak pernah mewujudkan dirinya.

Tetapi wanita itu kemudian tertidur, selama dua tahun, sehingga meskipun ingin, Ignis tidak berhasil menggapai jawaban atas jutaan pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya. Pertanyaan yang diciptakan oleh sehelai kartu putih kosong tak berukir, dua lembar foto dirinya yang berdiri seorang diri, sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk semanggi yang dihiasi zamrud hijau, dan satu pasang cincin pernikahan.

"Ignis… ada yang… ingin kuceritakan… kepadamu…" lidahnya masih kelu, terlalu lemah untuk digerakan,—untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Namun Eira masih berusaha, karena mungkin, kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

Ignis hampir saja lupa menghirup napasnya ketika kalimat terputus-putus itu terdengar olehnya. Satu detakan jantungnya terasa lebih kencang dan keras dibandingkan yang lainnya saat itu, kemudian detak-detak berikutnya mulai bergemuruh, menciptakan riuh yang tidak tertolong di dalam dadanya. Rasa laparnya hilang dalam sekejap, tergantikan oleh antisipasi dan pengharapan. Apakah mungkin akhirnya pertanyaan yang selalu mengusiknya akan segera terjawab di malam ini? Apakah akhirnya perasaan aneh yang tak tertahankan ini dapat dijelaskan? Apakah perasaan cintanya akan semakin kuat, setelah mengetahui masa lalunya, —masa lalu keduanya?

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ignis saat itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dan memindahkannya ke atas sofa. Ia ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita itu, ingin lebih dekat dengan bibirnya, agar tidak ada sepatah katapun terselip dan tidak terdengar oleh telinganya.

Eira terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuatnya terduduk di atas sofa. Ignis duduk di sebelahnya dan kemudian menggenggam tangan kanannya. Memori memang tidak ada disana, tapi selama dua tahun menatap wanita itu, berada disisinya, perasaan itu datang, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa perasaan itu memang tidak pernah menghilang. Ia terpana oleh permata hitamnya saat pertama kali hijau miliknya menatap mata wanita itu. Ia terjerat oleh suara lembut wanita itu saat memanggil namanya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta saat ia membawanya ke ruang medis di detik-detik hilangnya kesadaran wanita itu.

_Eira_. Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya, berkali-kali muncul ke permukaan dari dalam samudra ketidaktahuan, tiap ia berusaha mencari sosok-sosok wanita itu dalam kenangannya. _Eira_. Hanya nama itu yang rasanya selalu terucap dari kedua bibirnya, meski tidak pernah teringat dengan pasti dalam benaknya. _Eira_. Nama itulah yang akhirnya diberikan kepada wanita itu saat ia berkata bahwa ia tidak memiliki nama, bahwa ia menginginkan nama untuk diberikan olehnya.

"Eira…" itu adalah namanya yang sesungguhnya, yang pada awalnya berusaha dibuang dari hidupnya, namun kemudian dikembalikan oleh Scientia yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia yang waktu itu berpura-pura tidak memiliki nama, kemudian meminta pria itu untuk memberikannya nama.

"_Kalau begitu… Namamu sekarang adalah… Eira." _ dan di detik itu, Eira menangis, membiarkan air mata yang coba ia tahan di pelupuk matanya mengalir. Eira terlalu bahagia, ketika Ignis mengembalikan namanya.

"Apakah akhirnya aku bisa mendengarkan kisahmu? Segalanya tentang dirimu, dan juga diriku?"

Eira mengangguk pelan kemudian memberikan sehelai kartu berwarna putih di genggamannya kepada Ignis. "Saat pertama kali... aku terbangun… Mengapa kau... membawa... bunga mawar merah... dan _baby's breath_?"

Ignis memiringkan kepalanya, heran atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Bukankah ia ingin menceritakan kisahnya? Mengapa kini ia malah bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang tidak signifikan?

Meski begitu, ia turuti keinginan wanita itu dengan menjawabnya, seraya mengambil kartu putih itu dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku merasa keduanya familiar. Kenapa?"

"Kartu ini…" Eira menatap kartu yang kini terjepit di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk Scientia, sekilas, namun kembali melabuhkan pandangnya ke kilau hijau yang ia cintai, mengamati gurat-gurat di pelipis kanannya, di mata kirinya, di batang hidungnya, dan di bagian kanan bibir bawahnya. Ukiran luka yang menjadi bukti pengorbanannya untuk menyelamatkan rajanya. Ukiran luka yang memberi tahu bahwa Eira berhasil menyelamatkan cahaya di dalam pandangnya.

Eira menutup kedua matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran kepada lelaki yang ia cintai, hingga akhirnya bibirnya terbuka, dan mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau berikan… padaku… di antara… mahkota… bunga-bunga itu…"

Ignis menatapnya dengan serius, menanti kelanjutan dari kalimatnya. Alisnya mengkerut, berusaha mencari-cari ingatan itu di dalam dahinya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya kepalanya dihantam oleh rasa sakit, menusuknya dengan keji, menginjak-injaknya, mencegahnya untuk mencari pecahan memori yang terserak di dalam gelap. Ia alihkan hijaunya, menuju putih dalam genggamnya. Namun kali ini rasa sakit itu jauh lebih menyiksa, lebih berat dan memilukan, hingga akhirnya erangan kecil pergi dari bibirnya.

Rasa takut kini tergambar jelas di wajah Eira. Genggaman tangan pria itu menguat di tangan kanannya. Bulir-bulir hangat mulai memenuhi kedua bola matanya, bersiap untuk melepaskan diri dari kelopaknya, dan membasahi pipinya. Pria itu berusaha mengingatnya, namun kutukan itu tetap ada, sehingga kini pria itu tersiksa dalam rasa sakit yang menggelora.

"Ignis…" Eira mengutuk dirinya, yang kini hanya dapat memanggil nama itu dalam bisikan lemahnya. Ia benci melihat pilu di wajah Ignis, ia tidak sanggup melihat pria itu menderita hanya karena berusaha mengingatnya. Kini ketetapan hatinya yang ia coba bangun telah hancur porak poranda, dan lagi, ia berpikir sebaiknya memang ia tidak perlu menceritakan masa lalunya, kenangan di antara keduanya, kasih sayang yang mekar di antara keduanya, yang memang seharusnya terenggut di dalam kutukan, tanpa ada mantra penawar yang mampu meluluhkan dan mengembalikan memorinya. "Kumohon… jangan cari aku… dalam ingatanmu…"

Isak tangisnya kini memenuhi ruang. Hatinya hancur, berusaha menerima pahit bahwa memang seharusnya ia tidak akan bisa diingat. Lebih baik ia tetap dilupakan, daripada harus melihat pria yang ia cintai menderita karena harus berusaha mencarinya dalam memori, yang tidak akan pernah kembali. "Mau bagaimanapun… kau tidak akan… menemukanku…"

"Eira…" suara Ignis kini berubah menjadi serak. Napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras dan kencang, seolah berusaha memberontak dan ingin berhamburan keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya kini menghilang, tertutup rasa sakit di hatinya ketika melihat tetesan air mata mengalir di kedua pipi wanita di hadapannya.

_Tidak… Kumohon… Jangan menangis lagi…_

Eira kembali meraung dalam bisik, menundukkan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar hingga wajahnya hampir mencium lututnya. Ignis kini menyesal. Menyesal karena telah kalah oleh rasa sakitnya. Jika saja ia tidak membiarkan perih itu menciptakan suara di bibirnya, maka mungkin, Eira masih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu, dipeluknya erat ke dadanya, diusap kepala wanita itu dengan lembut, seraya berkata nanar, "Eira… Tidak apa-apa… Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan… Tidak ada apa-apa… Tenanglah… Tenanglah…"

* * *

"Eira…

"Aku mencintaimu…

"Meski ingatan itu tidak pernah kembali… Perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang…

"Aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

Kedua lengannya yang kokoh mengangkat tubuh wanita itu di dalam pelukannya, membawanya berpindah dari kursi rodanya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ignis duduk di sisi ranjang, mengusap lembut kepala wanita itu dengan perlahan. Seharusnya setelah itu ia akan kembali ke kamarnya, namun kali ini ia enggan, masih terusik oleh kelanjutan kisah perempuan itu yang akhirnya terputus tanpa konklusi beberapa hari lalu. Hingga kemudian kali ini ia berusaha memohon, dengan hati-hati, "Eira… Aku tetap ingin tahu semuanya…"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena… aku mencintaimu... " Ignis tertegun saat ia melontarkan tiga kata itu. Ia mencintai wanita itu, meski tanpa alasan dan sebab. Seluruh wanita yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya tidak pernah memberikan jejak di hatinya. Namun wanita ini, wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di hidupnya ini berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya, menjerat hatinya. Terlebih kini ia tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ingatannya terhapuskan oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami, yang hanya dimengerti oleh wanita itu. Ia yakin, memang wanita itu adalah orang yang dicintainya, pernah singgah di hatinya, dan kini kembali menguasai benaknya.

Eira membisu, lumpuh oleh kata-kata yang dipersembahkan untuknya. Apakah ini imajinasi? Apakah ini ilusi? Apakah kini ia kembali terjebak dalam kegilaan yang selama ini mengacaukan kesadarannya?

"Eira… Apa aku adalah kekasihmu? Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalku. Tapi, semuanya hanya kebohonganmu, bukan? Foto-foto itu, pasangan dari cincin yang kini kau kenakan, kalung hijau yang kau pakai… Semuanya ada kaitannya denganku, bukan?"

Eira terdiam, tatapannya pilu, dadanya terasa berat, seolah kini ada rantai besi yang melilit tubuhnya, membuat sesak napasnya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan tekadnya beberapa hari lalu, membentuknya lagi menjadi suatu kesatuan yang mampu mendorongnya untuk bertutur, "Aku.. akan menjawab… namun… berjanjilah… untuk tidak… berusaha… mengingatnya…"

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan berusaha mengingatnya." tidak ada senyum yang menghias wajahnya, hanya duka akibat pelarangan yang dilakukan olehnya. Napasnya terasa berat, dibebani oleh pikiran-pikiran tak berujung. Ignis menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan hijau itu sementara, berusaha mencari tenang dalam gelap, hingga kemudian bibirnya berucap, "Jadi, apakah aku kekasihmu?"

Gusar, pertanyaan itu tak ingin dijawab olehnya. Mungkin karena malu atau khawatir jika jawabannya tidak dipercayai oleh lawan bicaranya, Eira memberikan jeda, antara tanya itu dan jawab yang dipersiapkan olehnya. Pandangnya ia arahkan ke kaus kelabu yang dikenakan pria itu, ke arah lengan kokohnya, lalu ke jemarinya yang saling bertautan, yang digerakan tak sabar karena menanti jawab. Hingga akhirnya ia menjawab pelan, lebih pelan dari bisikannya yang biasanya pun sudah samar, "Ya…"

Ignis telah menduga, maka tidak ada keterkejutan di jiwanya. Akhirnya wanita itu mengakuinya, walau segan.

Ignis merasakan kejujuran dari nada suaranya, dari raut wajahnya, dari pantulan cahaya redup di hitam matanya. Wanita itu telah membuka hatinya, membiarkannya sedikit demi sedikit mengenalnya, _lagi_. Mengizinkannya untuk memahami dan mengerti.

Benak Ignis kini menjelajah, mulai menyusun pertanyaan lainnya, yang diharapkan untuk mampu dijawab oleh Eira, "Kartu itu? Aku yang berikan kepadamu? Kenapa kosong?"

Lagi-lagi, Eira terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia hirup udara dalam-dalam, ditahannya di dada, hingga akhirnya dihembuskan dengan lembut, "Ada dosa… yang kuperbuat… sehingga… aku harus… terhapus… dari…"

"Dari memori semua orang? Bahkan jejakmu? Fotomu? Identitasmu? Aku tahu kau medik Crownsguard, staf medis yang memberitahuku, dari jaket yang kau kenakan saat itu. Tapi datamu tidak ada, satupun, dimanapun." Ignis hampir kehilangan sabar, sehingga ia memotong kata-kata yang dengan susah payah diungkapkan oleh Eira.

Di lain sisi, Eira sedikit lega, Ignis telah mengerti, jauh memahami apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja, selama dua tahun ini pasti pria itu tak henti-hentinya berpikir, menggali jutaan informasi yang dapat dikeruk dari apa yang dimilikinya selama ia terpejam. Wanita itu mengangguk lemah, membenarkan dugaan pria itu tanpa kata-kata.

Ignis terenyuh dengan kejujurannya. Jika saja Astral memberikan berkahnya lagi, untuk membantu wanita itu mendapatkan suaranya kembali, jauh lebih dari ini, maka mungkin saja ia sudah memberikan segala kisahnya kepada pria itu.

"Apa yang kutuliskan di kartu itu?"

Jemari kurus milik Eira menarik selimutnya dengan gemetar, menutupi setengah bawah wajahnya hingga ke bibirnya. Kini wajahnya telah merona, disapu oleh warna merah yang samar, dibakar oleh hangat yang menjalar. Ia terlalu segan untuk berkata, ia malu, ingin berucap namun takut.

Ignis terdiam, mengamati kegelisahaan yang terpapar jelas dari gerak-geriknya. Benaknya mengingat memori beberapa hari lalu, ketika sang surai hitam menanyakannya alasan memilih mawar merah dan _baby's breath_. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, alasan khusus jika ia harus memberikan buket bunga tersebut, maka ia pasti…, "Apakah… aku memintamu untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku?"

Mata Eira membulat, kedua bibirnya―yang kini bersembunyi di balik selimut bulunya―tengah terbuka, terkesima dan juga terkejut atas dugaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu. Eira tahu, bahwa Ignis adalah lelaki tercerdas yang ia kenal sepanjang hidupnya. Namun, ia terlalu cerdas, melampaui imajinasinya, mengalahkan memorinya yang menghilang.

Anggukan yang diberikan oleh Eira membuat Ignis tertegun. Wanita itu bukan pembohong, karena Ignis memahami tindakan dirinya sendiri,—yang tidak akan pernah dapat diingatnya lagi. Kini matanya tertuju ke arah leher gadis itu, yang masih tertutupi oleh selimut. Dibaliknya, sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin yang dihiasi oleh batu senada warna matanya, melingkar lembut di leher jenjang itu. Mungkin Ignis saat itu tahu, bahwa warna matanya adalah yang dicintai oleh Eira, "Aku memberikan kalung itu kepadamu, karena… mungkin aku mengatakannya sebelum aku pergi ke Altissia… Jika kalung itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, rasanya terlalu tidak mungkin."

"Bagaimana… mungkin… kau… tahu?"

"Namun karena Insomnia hancur… Kau pergi ke Lestallum, dan kita bertemu disana… Lalu, Prompto memotret kita?"

Ignis terlalu pintar. Terlalu mengerikan. Tidak ada ingatannya yang membekas di kepalanya, _seharusnya_. Apa benar itu semua hanyalah hasil dari analisisnya? Eira tidak mampu mengerti, dan akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengangguk lagi. Membenarkan dugaan yang diciptakan pria itu.

Ignis tersenyum tipis, ditahannya bulir kepedihan dari kelopak matanya. Ia arahkan pandangnya, menuju lantai kayu di bawah kakinya. Ia berusaha, untuk tidak mencari-cari wanita itu dalam kenangannya. Meski kini hatinya telah remuk, hancur. Ia telah mencintai wanita itu sejak lama, jauh sebelum tatap mata keduanya di ruang takhta kerajaan. Namun semuanya menghilang, lenyap, karena _dosa_ yang diperbuat oleh wanita itu. _Dosa_ yang bahkan tidak, atau, belum diketahuinya.

Ignis terhenyak. Ia biarkan senyap mengisi ruang dalam sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia mulai menggerakan jemarinya, menuju ke lemari kayu kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur wanita itu. Diambil sebuah kotak beludru biru dari dalamnya, dibawanya ke hadapan wanita itu, sebelum akhirnya dibuka dan diangkatnya sebuah cincin tanpa ukiran nama, "Apakah ini milikku?"

Eira menarik lagi selimutnya, hingga kini hampir menutupi kedua mata hitamnya, yang mulai lembab karena air mata. Ia mengangguk lemah, dan kemudian menutupi seluruh wajahnya di balik kain penghangat tidurnya. Tubuh kurus itu mulai bergetar, karena ia tengah menangis dalam sunyi.

"Eira…" dipanggilnya wanita itu. Khawatirnya berkecamuk, takut wanita yang disayanginya itu kembali menangis dalam remuk seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun kali ini tangisnya berbeda, tanpa rintihan pedih, tanpa raungan bisik yang memekik. Sama seperti kala pertama ia mendapatkan namanya, hanya tangis dalam sunyi.

Ia arahkan kedua tangannya menuju sepasang milik Eira yang tengah menggenggam erat kain coklat muda yang menutupinya. Jemari kanannya menyentuh berlian yang menghiasi jari manisnya. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik lembut tangan kanan Eira, membukanya perlahan untuk menyematkan cincin itu dalam genggamannya yang lemah dan selalu bergetar pelan.

Diangkatnya selimut itu dengan pelan, sehingga kini wajahnya tidak terhalang oleh apapun. Air mata yang menyeruak itu diusapnya lembut. Kemudian, tanpa izin wanita itu, dikecupnya dahi itu dengan lembut, "Pakaikanlah untukku…"

"Mengapa…? Bukankah… kau… tidak mengingatku…?" kini getar di suaranya semakin menjadi, karena tangis dan derai air matanya.

"Mengapa? Karena cincin itu milikku, bukan?"

Eira tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kini emas putih yang berada di dalam genggamannya terasa berat. Namun pria itu tak sedikitpun mengangkat tatapan dari matanya. Hijau itu penuh harap, agar Eira memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya, yang telah pria itu serahkan ke hadapannya, dekat dari jangkauan tangan rapuhnya.

Jantung keduanya bergemuruh, riuh seolah ingin saling memperdengarkan kekacauan di dalamnya keluar. Tangan kiri Eira akhirnya mulai bergerak perlahan, menuju tangan kiri yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Digenggamnya dengan lembut, dan dalam bersamaan hangat tubuh pria itu menyesap di kulitnya. Debar di dalam dadanya semakin tak karuan, namun ia berhasil menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis pria yang dicintainya, meskipun dengan susah payah karena keterbatasan dayanya.

Tepat ketika emas putih itu melingkar di pangkal jari manisnya, Ignis menjerat kedua tangan dingin milik Eira, ditautkan jemarinya dengan miliknya, dan dibawanya menuju lembut matras yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan permata hitam itu, mengamatinya lekat hingga akhirnya ia tanamkan bibirnya dan milik wanitanya. _Wanitanya_, karena ia dulu miliknya, dan sekarang pun―sekali lagi―miliknya.

Eira merindukan kehangatan itu, yang sedari dulu selalu diberikan oleh _prianya._ _Prianya, _karena dulu pernah menjadi miliknya, dan kini kembali lagi menjadi miliknya. Sebuah sentuhan penuh gelora, pesona, dan gairah. Yang keberadaannya selalu tak pernah gagal membuatnya melayang, meninggalkan dunia dalam sementara, melumpuhkan pikirannya dalam tiap lumatan yang diberikannya.

Ignis mencari-cari keberadaannya, menautkannya dalam hangat, memutarnya dalam lembab. Rasa sayangnya menguar, dalam panas yang memikat, dan menggelapkan benak. Keduanya kini sangat dekat, diiringi harmoni, dan desah yang tertahan.

Pikirannya meleleh dalam hasrat, terjerembab dalam ingin. Diantara jeda dan napas yang menderu, Ignis berbisik, "Eira... Kau tahu? Meski memori itu hilang… Perasan itu tidak pernah hilang…"

Walau memori itu lenyap dalam pikirannya, tubuh itu mengingatnya, apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan, mana saja yang harus dikerjakan. Hangat itu menjalar dalam hasrat, yang kini meledak-ledak, hiruk pikuk tak tertahankan.

Hitam matanya bertemu lagi dengan hijau, yang kini memancarkan teduh dan gelora, yang kemudian menanggalkan semua kain yang melindunginya, melindungi keduanya.

Tidak peduli gurat luka yang memenuhi tubuhnya, bagi Ignis, sosok di hadapannya adalah yang paling memikat, indah, dan mempesona. Tiap lekuk tubuh itu kini miliknya, miliknya seorang. Hingga akhirnya membuat segala keinginannya tak lagi dapat ditahan dan dibendung.

Permata hitam itu memandang keindahan yang terpapar di hadapannya. Wajah di hadapannya ternodai oleh bekas luka, satu garis di alis kanannya, satu gurat besar di mata kirinya, satu parut di batang hidungnya, satu gores tipis di bibir bawahnya. Jejak luka itu tidak mengurangi keindahannya, tidak menutupi ketampanannya. Pandangnya kemudian bergerak turun, ke arah tulang rahangnya yang menawan, lehernya yang kokoh, tulang selangkanya yang menggoda, dan dadanya yang bidang. Namun kemudian ia harus melayangkan pandangnya ke langit-langit kelam karena tersengat oleh gairah.

Surai sewarna malam itu meliuk-liuk, menggelinjang akibat sentuhan penuh hasrat dari Scientia, yang kini menjelajahi, memberikan hitam tanda di kulitnya, dari lehernya, bahunya, hingga ke dadanya. Eira memejamkan matanya, mengerang lemah dalam bisik di antara pedih dan indah. Pria itu tak berubah, gemar memberikan jejak di permukaan kulitnya. Tanpa kata-kata menyatakan bahwa ia adalah milik Ignis Scientia.

Jemarinya menghancurkan segala benteng yang dibuat Eira, dalam satu gerakan, yang kemudian terus bergerak. Mengisi kehampaan yang selama ini menganga tanpa pernah terisi lagi.

Digigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan melodi dan nyanyian yang diciptakan tanpa sadarnya. Ignis kembali mengunci bibirnya, melahapnya dalam ingin yang tak lagi terbendung. Pikiran wanita itu telah penuh, sibuk dengan segala rasa yang mempermainkannya, memberikan puas ke tiap-tiap inci yang disentuh oleh hangat prianya.

Keduanya tenggelam di antara kerut katun, di dalam desah samar, di atas derat kayu yang bergerak untuk gema. Kini keduanya telah bersatu, dalam peluh, oleh gerak-gerak cepat yang melelehkan, serta kehangatan yang akhirnya dituangkan, tumpah ruah bersama damai dan kepuasan.

Eira terbenam dalam rengkuhan Ignis Scientia, pemilik surai pirang kusam yang kini helaiannya jatuh ke dahinya, pemilik batu hijau yang berkilau dalam cinta.

Ignis mendekap Eira, pemilik helai hitam sewarna sayap gagak, pemilik permata hitam yang bercahaya dalam sayang.

* * *

"Dosa apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Aku menghancurkan waktu… demi mengembalikan… cahaya… dalam pandangmu…"

"Eira… Apakah semuanya salahku?"

"Tidak… Semua… karena aku… dibutakan oleh… cintaku… kepadamu…"

"Eira… Aku mencintaimu…"

"Ignis…"

* * *

Ignis Scientia menggenggam sebuah buket bunga, merah dari mawar, dan putih dari _baby's breath_. Dua jenis bunga penuh kenangan yang meski pada awalnya terlupakan dan terkubur dalam ketiadaan. Dua warna yang menghiasi momen-momen terpenting dari Scientia dan kekasihnya. Namun kini di antara kedua warna itu, ada satu bunga lagi yang disisipkan. Keindahan dan kesucian dari seruni putih, yang mengartikan cinta dan kesetiaan, tetapi juga pelambang duka dan kematian.

Batu kelabu di hadapannya terukir sebuah nama, yang dimiliki oleh salah satu orang yang paling terkasihi di hidupnya, pemberi cerah pada dunianya, yang melukiskan senyum di kehidupannya. Permata hijau itu kemudian meletakkan bunga itu di depannya, menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Papa! Lihat ada buku aneh!" tubuh mungil yang berada di pelukannya bergoyang, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke balik nisan itu dengan penuh semangat, hingga setengah tubuhnya seolah hampir lolos dari lengan ayahnya.

"Buku?" Ignis mengernyit, melihat arah yang ditunjuk gadis kecil kesayangannya. Ia melangkah kecil dan kemudian mengambil sebuah buku yang bersandar di sisi makam wanita yang kini tertidur dalam keabadian. Ditatapnya buku tebal itu, yang dihiasi sulur-sulur perunggu, dengan patung wajah yang terlelap di sampulnya.

"Mau! Mau buku!" tangan itu meraih-raih ke buku yang kini dipegang oleh ayahnya.

Ignis bingung, tidak mengerti mengapa gadis ini sebegitu antusiasnya untuk meraih buku yang dipegangnya. Kemudian ketika tangan itu hampir menggapai buku itu, Ignis menyela, "Erina… Bisa saja ini buku milik orang lain yang terjatuh."

"Itu punya mama!"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"..." mata hitam anak itu menatap hijau permatanya, bibirnya cemberut, sebal karena ayahnya tidak percaya dengan dirinya, namun disaat yang sama, ia terdiam karena bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada sang ayah. "Pokoknya itu punya mama! Sini! Mau pegang!"

Ignis tertawa kecil, "Oke, oke…Nanti papa berikan kalau sudah dibersihkan, sekarang sapa mama dulu..."

"Sapa mama! Turun! Mau turun!" helai rambut pirang kusam yang panjang sebahu itu menari ketika gadis itu menggoyangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan ayahnya.

Ignis tertawa kecil melihat gadis mungil itu yang kemudian segera berlari saat tangannya melepaskan tubuh gadis itu. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan nisan ibunya sambil menepuk-nepuk batu itu. "Mama, apa kabar? Tahu tidak? Kemarin Paman Prompto memberikan boneka chocobo! Besar sekali!"

Gadis itu kemudian terus melanjutkan ceritanya, membuat Ignis tersenyum dalam diam. Hatinya bersyukur, berterima kasih atas hadiah luar biasa yang diberikan oleh wanita tercintanya. Meskipun kini wanita itu terlelap dalam kedamaian yang abadi, tidak ada kesedihan yang mengusik hatinya.

Walau terkadang sepi menghampiri, gadis mungil itu akan membawanya dalam keramaian, mencerahkan dunianya, menariknya dari sendu.

Berkali-kali, kata terima kasih diucapkannya, bersamaan dengan pernyataan cinta dalam hatinya. Ia telah—dan akan selalu—berbahagia, diselimuti oleh suka cita, hingga suatu saat nanti napas terakhir terhembus dari dirinya, untuk menemui wanita itu dalam keabadian.

* * *

"Ignis… aku… sangat… mencintaimu…"

* * *

Author's note:

YEAAAAH~

Sudah tidak ada lagi beban di hatiku, yang diciptakan oleh akhir menggantung dari Reminiscence ending E. (Jika belum baca, silahkan dibaca ahahah. Semoga meski belum baca pun tetap dapat mengerti cerita ini.)

Semoga kalian menikmatinya. 💕

Berikan aku kritik dan saranmu, karena itu sangat berarti untukku.

Terima kasih telah membaca hingga kalimat ini.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. 💕

Additional note:  
Cover image by: yamyouw (Farahdilla Muqarrabie)


End file.
